Cinderella
by yummy42
Summary: Mikayla Makoola, a royal guard over at the polynesian island called Kinkow. This is the story of her childhood to the present! All I'm going to say is that, she's definitely no Cinderella! Songfic One-shot! Read and Review! Credit to Den Blue for inspiring me with the song idea from her YouTube video!


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Since I'm waiting for questions for Makinzie over at Royal Strike! I've decided to make this songfic one-shot that isn't about brakayla...but just about Mikayla's independent life! With slight Brakayla!**_

_**This story is hmm I guess you can say a timeline of Mikayla's life from childhood to the present! **_

_**Credit to Den Blue since I got this idea from watching one of videos on YouTube with the song and Mikayla...so I figured it matched with Mikayla's personality perfectly...**_

_**I have some really important news down below that you migh- no, hate Disney for...**_

_**Anyways...I don't own POK or Cinderella by Play! But, I do own a Pluto hat from Disney World!**_

* * *

**No POV 5 Year Old Mikayla:**

_**When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory**_

**_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be_**  
**_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_**

_When Mikayla Makoola was just five years old, Mama Makoola would always tuck her into bed with a bedtime story like a normal girl. The bedtime stories would always be about some sort of princess in distress like cinderella, snow-white, or sleeping beauty. The stories all end in the guy getting the glory and Mikayla thinks that isn't fair. She would always lay in bed and think about her future self and what she would she want to become. _

_One day, she realized she didn't want to become a girly girl who always depended on a guy just like her classmate Candis was. Little Mikayla wanted to become a royal guard just like her dad, the Mighty Mason was. _

**14 Year Old Mikayla:**

**_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_**

_Mikayla Makoola isn't that " Little" Mikayla she used to be since she turned fourteen and became a freshman at Kinkow High. During these " awkward years" her true beauty started showing not just on the outside but from the inside also. At this age, the boys hitting on her started and of course her father's over protective thing started._

_14-year-old Mikayla still wanted to achieve her dream of becoming a royal guard for the King and Queen. By wanting to accomplish this dream, she started having her dad as her personal trainer and teach her all the Kinkowian stuff that her school never taught, from the Great Book. When she was struggling on something, she didn't accept any guys' offer for help like Cinderella would and, just overcome the obstacle herself. She was determined to keep the glory of saving herself from situations and not let any guys take it from her._

_She rather rescue herself._

**Present 17 Year Old Mikayla:**

_**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me**_

**_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_**  
**_When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing_**

_Due to her superior knowledge and athleticism from training with her dad, 17-year-old Mikayla Makoola is the youngest and first high-schooler to ever graduate from Kinkow High at such an early age. Since she graduated early and had a load of training from her dad, she worked at her first job and only job as a royal guard for the King and Queen._

**6 Months Later:**

_A couple of weeks ago the king and queen died while fighting in the war against the Tarantula People, today her dad is bringing in the King's and Queen's twin sons to come and rule the island. After finally fully recovered from her recent break-up with Lucas, she realized she wanted to find someone who wants her soul, heart, mind, and not afraid to show that he loves her and, not just for her looks. She will stay with the lucky guy if he stays with her. When she walked into the throne room to find a black-haired and dark skin boy sitting in the throne while another boy who has raven black hair, light skin, with chocolate-brown eyes was looking uncomfortable sitting in the tiny wooden lawn chair. She thought to herself..._

_That guy looks kinda cute._

**_I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free_**

_Mikayla can defend herself with no help from any guys, especially the kings. Believe or not, Kinkow actually has some dragons and Mikayla has slayed one due to part of her guard training but, only the royal guards only knew about the dragons. She actually keeps an armour in her weapons closet._

**_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_**

**___[Chorus x3]_ **

_Mikayla is the type of girl who may be stubborn at times but, she doesn't need some guy to rescue her from any situation. She doesn't want to become Rapunzel and wait for a guy to rescue her when she could do it by herself. She doesn't want to be like Snow White riding a horse with a handsome prince or a certain handsome twin-king unless they're riding side by side. Mikayla learns to not depend on anyone besides her dad. She rather rescue herself than have a prince come and take the glory._

_Mikayla is definitely no_

**_" Cinderella"_**

* * *

**_Phew finally finished this!_**

**_I have a lot of confident that this is one of my best works...hope you guys enjoy my perspective of Mikayla's life with slight Brakayla thrown into there! _**

**_Okay now for the umm bad news..._**

**_Turns out Disney XD isn't continuing POK after season 3...meaning there isn't going to be a season 4 after season three's finale...soo hopefully Brady will at least guest-star in the series finale coming up next month...uhhh I kinda did saw that coming since I knew POK was going down the drain after Brady/Mitchel left...but I was hoping it wouldn't end like this..._**

**_If you don't believe me...check out Doc Shaw's and Adam Hicks's twitter for confirmation or Disney dreaming since those are official news..._**

**_Sooo anyways...hope you guys enjoyed the story and tell me how I did by reviewing! _**

**_Credit to Den Blue for the song idea!_**

**_Send in questions for Makinzie for Royal Strike! She's getting anxious for more questions! _**

**_Also, I'll make another songfic one-shot tomorrow!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
